A Case of The Yips
"A Case of The Yips" is the eleventh episode of ninth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one hundredth twenty-fifth episode of the series. It first aired on January 25, 2016. Summary When a golfer searching for his lost ball in the woods disappears, Murdoch and Crabtree find the man dead and buried in quicksand. Murdoch starts playing golf to gain insight into the investigation, and he quickly becomes hooked. While the team tackles the case of a murdered golfer, Murdoch takes up the game as part of his investigation. Inspector Brackenreid warns Dr. Ogden will lose her husband to the sport. Character Revelations *While investigating a golfer's murder, Murdoch becomes obsessed with the game and invents his Swing Arc Perfection Device. *George Crabtree requests to be taken off the case because he hates Roger Newsome. He feels bad even thinking it, but he can't pretend it's not true: "I hate the way he acts and the way he speaks and the way he laughs. I hate his little bow tie and his stupid face..." *Brackenreid believes that "golf is a curse." *Miss James cures George's ear aliment with a home remedy she learnt from her mother. *Dr. Ogden cures Lyon of The Yips. Continuity * Roger Newsome returns as a member of the golf club and is once again a suspect. He was first seen in The Death of Dr. Ogden ''which is referred to by Brackenreid. His second appearance in ''Murdoch Takes Manhattan ''is referred to by Crabtree and is the reason why George hates him. * It is the first time Inspector Brackenreid calls Dr. Ogden "Mrs. Murdoch," when he gives the forewarning about losing her husband to golf. The first time in the series Julia is called "Mrs. Murdoch" is in ''Murdoch Takes Manhattan by William. * Brackenreid continues to paint (on canvas) which he started in On the Waterfront at the top of Season 8 while recovering at home, now he paints in his office. * William and Julia continue their adjusting to and sharing the responsibilities of parenthood. Historical References *This episode takes place in Toronto 1903 – the Edwardian Era (1901-1910) a the time in which King Edward VII rules the British Empire. *George Seymour Lyon was a Canadian golfer, an Olympic gold medallist, an eight-time Canadian Amateur Championship winner, and a member of Canada's Sports Hall of Fame. *At the 1904 Summer Olympics, two golf events were contested – men's individual and team tournaments. The competitions were held from September 17, 1904 to September 24, 1904. *The 1904 Summer Olympics, officially known as the Games of the III Olympiad, was an International multi-sport event which was celebrated in St. Louis, Missouri, United States,from August 29 until September 3, 1904. *George Franklin Grant (1846 – 1910) was the first African-American professor at Harvard. He was also a Boston dentist, and an inventor of a wooden golf tee. Trivia * Filmed at Heritage Hills Golf Club in Barrie, ON. * Kevin Jubinville who plays George Lyon is a recast actor; his first appearance was as Roderick Dalewood in Monsieur Murdoch. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 1 Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Cyrus Lane as Roger Newsome Guest Cast Kevin Jubinville as George Lyon Steve Cumyn as Devin Sanders Daniel de Santo as Alan Driscoll Jimi Shlag as Wilbur Benedict Mark Weatherly as Virgil Graydon Sweeney MacArthur as MacIver Daryn McIntyre as James Benedict Uncredited Cast Gallery 911 2 Jilliam Roland Morning.PNG|Morning at the Murdoch residence 911 3 crime scene.PNG|Searching for a missing golfer... 911 4 crime scene.PNG|Scene of the crime and body in quick sand 911 5 Morgue.PNG|Discussing the case... 911 6 Gleeful Bouncer.PNG|Baby Roland listening to Mommy and Daddy discuss the evidence|link=Gleeful Bouncer a.k.a. Jolly Jumper 911 7 Miss James.PNG|Marks on the body suggest cleats from a man's shoe 911 8 Brackenreid.PNG|Golf is a curse, Murdoch 911 9 Golf curse.PNG|You'll lose your husband, Mrs. Murdoch... 911 10 Murdoch Lyon.PNG|Golfing with George Lyon 911 11 Suspects.PNG|George with suspects and their cleats. 911 13 Yips.PNG|I'll be along to take care of Roland as soon as I finish with golf. 911 14 Crabtree.PNG|George in the pond, doing the dirty work again 911 15 Miss James.PNG|This is fun... 911 18 Device.PNG|The Swing Arc Perfection Device 911 19 Rebecca and George.PNG|Miss James cures George's "water in the ear" problem 911 21 Roland.PNG|Little Roland is Daddy's new sounding board|link=Baby Roland Connor References Category:Season Nine